El Regreso
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Summer Rose lleva desaparecida 7 años y ha sido dada por muerta, pero la verdad es distinta. Había sido invocada y forzada a vivir en su mundo de origen, bajo su nombre original, Natsumi Uzumaki. Pero eso se acabó, Summer regresará a casa y llevara con ella miles de cambios.


Disclaimer: RWBY y Naruto no me pertenecen y esto es sin animo de lucro.

Notas extra: Esta historia a sido escrita en un telefono movil(bastante malo) de modo que no estoy seguro al 100% de la ortografia, cuando tenga ordenador a mano, lo revisare y actualizare con la version corregida, gracias por vuestra comprension.

Capitulo 1.

Una figura femenina flotaba o más bien caía en un extraño vórtice de oscuridad y viento, consciente de que su cuerpo había envejecido unos pocos años mientras caía.

Felicidad, dolor, miedo y ansiedad, esas eran las sensaciones que recorrían su mente mientras recordaba los hechos que la habían llevado a este momento.

Flashback*

La mujer estaba al borde de un barranco, sus ropas, con excepción de su capucha blanca, estaban desgarradas en varias partes y los restos de una espada yacían a sus pies, enfrente de ella habia una docena de criaturas de aspecto lobuno, beowulfs, una de las clases más comunes de grimm.

El nombre de la mujer era Summer, Summer Rose y basándose en sus heridas y lo agotada que estaba, estaba a punto de morir.

Summer había pensado que una misión para exterminar beowulfs no era motivo para preocuparse, aunque fuese una llamada de emergencia eran solo beowulfs, lo que nadie había previsto era que la horda superase la centena, o que hubiese 10 lo bastante ancianos como para liderar a la horda.

Testamento de su habilidad era el hecho de que quedasen solo 12 Grimm de los cerca de cien que la habían asaltado, aún más que los ancianos hubiesen sido eliminados.

Por desgracia su aura y su munición se habían acabado y el último grimm anciano había logrado romper sus armas antes de morir.

No queriendo acabar comida por los monstruos, Summer usó sus últimas fuerzas para saltar por el barranco, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Tras un par de segundos de caida se desmayó a causa de sus heridas debido a lo cual, no pudo darse cuenta de que había atravesado una distorsión que había aparecido bajo ella.

Al otro lado de la distorsión un anciano con una túnica extraña y un hombre que tenía la palabra 'aceite' grabada en una placa que llevaba atada en la frente esperaban el resultado de la técnica que habían usado para crear la distorsión, de la cual salió disparada Summer.

Asustados al ver las graves heridas de la mujer, la llevaron al hospital, donde además realizaron pruebas para comprobar si ella era el objetivo de la tecnica.

Al cabo de unas horas, la mujer recobró la consciencia asustada,pero feliz de saber que de alguna forma estaba viva y podría volver con su familia.

Por desgracia, las cosas no iban a salir tan bien y repentinamente unos caracteres extraños brotaron de la cama, dejándola inmóvil, tras lo que entraron dos personas en la habitación mientras ella trataba de romper las extrañas ligaduras.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella mientras Summer forcejeaba indefensa.

"Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en rescatarte despues de que Akechi-san usase aquel jutsu para enviarte al infierno Natsumi-chan, pero no te preocupes, pronto olvidarás todo lo que has sufrido." Dijo el anciano de la túnica extraña, mientras el otro hombre de cabello blanco colocaba un papel en la frente de la chica.

Los símbolos del papel se empezaron a extender por el cuerpo de la mujer, la cual cerro los ojos y activó su aura como mecanismo de defensa.

tras un minuto, el hombre retiro el papel de la cabeza de Summer, la cual no abrió los ojos.

"Listo, eso debería haber borrado todos sus recuerdos desde que desapareció." dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.

"¿Y que haremos con su edad Jiraiya? hace solo 6 años desde que Akechi utilizó un shunshin modificado para lanzar a tu ahijada recién nacida al infierno, debería tener 6 años, si no fuese porque las pruebas de ADN lo confirman, jamás creería que es ella." Dijo el anciano.

"Debe de haber una discrepancia en el paso del tiempo entre este mundo y aquel en el que ha estado viviendo, no pasa nada, tengo un sello que la rejuvenecera, pretendía regalárselo a Tsunade, pero solo un jinchuriki tiene chakra para resistirlo." Explicó el hombre llamado Jiraiya, mientras colocaba otro pergamino sobre Summer, la cual esta vez no pudo usar su aura, pues una energía rojiza brotó de su estómago hiriéndola, motivo por el que el aura se concentró en las heridas en lugar de combatir el sello, segundos después el esbelto cuerpo de Summer había sido transformado en su apariencia cuando tenía solo 6 años.

"Ya está, para asegurarnos de que funcione, usaré otro sello para transformar su apariencia, de modo en que los recuerdos artificiales arraiguen mejor." dijo Jiraiya.

"Y yo me llevaré y ocultaré sus otros objetos personales, así evitaremos que puedan caer en manos de Danzo." dijo el anciano.

Para cuando ambos abandonaron la habitación del hospital el cabello de Summer había pasado de rojo a rubio, sus ojos de plateados a azules y su piel pálida ahora estaba bronceada, si se pudiese ver en un espejo, Summer probablemente pensaría estar viendo a su pequeña Yang, pero de momento la transformación de mujer adulta pelirroja a niña rubia la había dejado inconsciente.

Durante años Summer Rose vivió como Natsumi Uzumaki en la villa de Konoha, su aldea natal.

Tras descubrir y recuperar discretamente las partes de su equipo que habían sobrevivido al encuentro con los beuwulfs, Summer había investigado la manera de regresar a casa.

Su investigacion tuvo más frutos de lo esperado, no solo descubrió que existia un jutsu de salto dimensional, cuya clave eran el rinengan (el cual segun Kurama ella podía fabricar añadiéndole su sangre y el chakra de Kurama a un sharingan), sino que también descubrió quienes eran sus padres, descubrió al Kyuubi y la profecía que la ligaba al destino del mundo.

Hacerse amiga de Kurama fue sencillo, puesto que usar el aparato que planeaba crear en base al sharingan, para no tener que implantarselo, liberaría al zorro sin matarla; y recuperar su capucha y sus objetos personales del despacho del hokage fue pan comido.

Lo difícil fue hacerse pasar por idiota, para que nadie sospechase de ella, y esperar a cumplir la profecía, puesto que su buena consciencia no la permitía abandonar gente en peligro.

10 años tardo en desatarse la catástrofe anunciada por la profecía, 10 largos años de fingir no recordar a su familia, 10 años en los que no solo entrenó para ser más fuerte de lo que era cuando desaparecio, sino para construir armas mejores a las que tenía aquel fatídico día, pero por fin había llegado el día, y tras derrotar a Kaguya, Summer Rose podria volvería a casa.

Aprovechando uno de sus ataques y explotando al máximo su arma secreta el semblant logró arrancarle el ojo rinengan a Kaguya y sustituir discretamente el sharingan de Issui que tenía equipado en el dispositivo que tenía oculto, Kaguya regeneró su ojo, pero Summer tenía lo que necesitaba de ella.

Poco después Sasuke y ella habían logrado sellar a Kaguya, con ayuda de Sakura y Kakashi, pero como siempre tenía que salir algo mal, Sasuke decidió que iba a aprovechar que todos los demás estaban inconscientes, para matar a los kages y conquistar el mundo.

Summer ni se planteó la idea de irse a Remnant y dejar que otros se encargasen del Uchiha loco, en lugar de ello, se lanzó a pelear contra el.

En la pelea, Summer sufrió muchas heridas incluida una grave estocada en el estómago, pero logró destruir el rinengan del Uchiha, junto con su brazo derecho antes de noquearlo.

Sabiendo que tenía segundos antes que de Sakura y Kakashi aparecieran en el valle del fin, Summer realizó los sellos necesarios para liberar el **tsukuyomi infinito** y utilizó el chakra del inconsciente Sasuke para ello.

Tan pronto como el jutsu hizo efecto, los 9 bijus se unieron a Summer y está activo el dispositivo a la vez que deshacía su henge y volvía a su apariencia real.

Finalmente una luz brillante se produjo frente a Summer y la catapultó a su destino, justo a la vez que los otros miembros de su equipo llegaban al lugar.

XXXXXXX

En Remnant una jovencita de capucha roja estaba luchando y destrozando beowulfs en el barranco donde reposaba la tumba de su madre.

Se trataba de Ruby Rose y ahora mismo estaba cobrándose venganza por su madre, sobre los horribles seres que no solo eran la causa de la existencia de esa tumba (que solo contenía los restos de las armas de su víctima) sino que habían tenido la desfachatez de acercarse a la misma.

Tan furiosa estaba que no notó que uno de los beuwulfs se separaba del grupo y se escondía para un ataque sorpresa.

Por esto, cuando tras destruir al último monstruo, el aullido de la bestia oculta resonó justo a su espalda, la chica esperabaa unas garras a punto de atravesarla, en su lugar al girarse vio a la criatura bifurcarse y una figura que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

Ahí estaba Summer, espada negra en mano, con su capa blanca ondeando en el viento.

Ruby estaba confusa y paralizada por la impresión de ver a su madre viva, pero recuperó la movilidad en cuanto vio que esta se tambaleaba y empezaba a caer inconsciente.

La chica vio las numerosas heridas de la mujer, y notó que parte de su capucha se estaba tiñendo de rojo, de modo que sacando su Scroll, hizo una llamada de emergencia.

XXXXXX

Cuando Taiyang recibió la llamada de su hija desde el hospital esperaba mil cosas, ninguna de ellas buena, pero lo que no podía ni tan siquiera pensar es que iba a ver a su desaparecida mujer, entrando en quirófano.

Nervioso Taiyang observaba las personas que estaban en la sala de espera con el:

Las primeras en las que se fijó fueron Ruby y Yang, ambas tenían una expresión de duda y desconcierto, probablemente divididas entre la preocupación por su madre y las dudas sobre su desaparición.

Qrow parecía normal a primera vista, pero cualquiera que lo conociera podría ver la verdad... no había bebido nada desde que llegó al hospital, es decir que estaba aterrado.

Por último, dos personas mas, un hombre y una mujer que mostraban pánico, a pesar de que a Taiyang le resultaban conocidos, era incapaz de recordar haberles visto jamás, pero ya que la sala de espera conectaba con más de un quirófano, no tenían que estar alli por Summer.

Por un momento, la mente de Taiyang invoco la memoria de su ex-pareja Raven Brawen, algo que solo tres de los miembros del antiguo equipo Stark (STRQ) sabian es que los tres amaban a Summer.

Era difícil no amar a una persona que podía iluminar cualquier estancia con su presencia y una sonrisa, incluso Glinda sonreía más cuando Summer estaba cerca.

Si hubiese mirado por la ventana, hubiese visto un pájaro negro posado en las ramas de un árbol, mirando fijamente la estancia.

Tras casi una hora, un médico salió del quirófano y empezó a hablar.

"Summer Rose está fuera de peligro, la única herida relativamente importante era la puñalada en el estómago algunas fisuras pequeñas en las costillas y un brazo roto, lo demás eran numerosos cortes, algunos hematomas por golpe contuso, anemia debido a la perdida de sangre y agotamiento extremo." enumero el doctor.

"¿Cuando despertara?" preguntó Taiyang.

"Dificil de saber, podría ser hoy, podría ser mañana o en unos días, si bien la mayoría de las heridas eran leves, eran numerosas, de modo que no podria hacer una predicción al respecto." explicó el doctor, al tiempo que se llevaban a Summer en camilla a una habitación, con los dos desconocidos pegados a los doctores.

Tai y el resto se desplazaron hasta la habitación donde reposaba Summer y vieron a la mujer desconocida abrir la ventana, al tiempo que Summer empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Antes de que Summer pudiese ubicarse o Taiyang decir nada, una voz surgió surgió de una pequeño zorro que acababa de entrar por la ventana, acompañado de otros 8 animales de aspecto extraño.

" **¿No podías esperar a que el accidente de chicle con patas o la vieja te curasen las heridas, cachorro?"**

"He vivido 10 años en constante peligro y lejos de mis hijas y mi marido, No iba a esperar más para volver y cumplir mi promesa con Ruby, Kurama-nii." Repuso Summer mientras abria los ojos.

Al mirar a su alrededor abrió los ojos como platos, antes de mostrar una expresión de felicidad pura, que volvió a ser de sorpresa e impresion al ver a dos de sus visitantes.

"Pa...¿¡Papa!? ¿¡Mama!? ¿pero como?" preguntó Summer.

"Luego te lo explicamos, creo que ahora hay algo más importante que hacer." dijo Minato mientras señalaba a los demas y sujetaba a Kushina, que pretendía lanzarse a abrazar a su hija, sin darse cuenta de los otros.

Summer dejó de mirar a sus padres, para fijarse en el resto de su familia, que la miraban extrañados.

Tras una larga explicación sobre lo ocurrido en la otra dimension y las presentaciones pertinentes Qrow fue el primero en hablar.

"O sea, que técnicamente hablando ¿eres una princesa ninja de una dimensión paralela, o algo así?" preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a una petaca.

"Bueno, es mi hija y la de Kushina, así que... si, es una."confirmó Minato.

"¿Y estos 7 años han sido 10 años para ti, y durante esos años has estado en batalla casi constantemente? ¿ademas gracias a una clase de runa llamada **fuinjutsu** , tienes la edad que tenías cuando desapareciste?"Está vez fue Taiyang.

"Exactamente...Ahora en serio, ¿como es que estais vivos?" preguntó Summer a Minato seriamente.

"Shinigami-sama decidió recompensarte por salvar el mundo cuando pudiste haber escapado con el ojo de Shisui." Explicó Minato.

Como pretendiendo eliminar el ambiente de seriedad dos voces resonaron de repente.

"¡Por favor, para!" dijo incómoda Ruby.

"¡Sacadnos de aqui!" pidió Yang a gritos

Al mirar en dirección a las voces, vieron a Kushina abrazando a las chicas, con demasiada fuerza.

"Mamá, si no las sueltas te vas a quedar sin nietas." comentó Summer con una gran gota de sudor.

"Oh! ¡Pero es que son adorables!" replicó Kushina antes de liberar a las chicas, causando que Yang se frotase el cuello mientras que Ruby tomaba bocanadas exageradas de aire.

"¿Que vas a hacer ahora Sum?" preguntó Qrow de repente,

"¿Volveras a hacer misiones o te quedaras en casa?" continuó preguntando.

"He tenido misiones suficientes para una vida, pero no puedo dejar que mis habilidades se desperdicien." Explicó Summer.

"¡OH!¡OH! ¿que tal dar clases en Signal?" sugirio Ruby con entusiasmo, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

"¿Que tal Beacon?" dijo el recien llegado.

"¿Profesor Ozpin?" preguntó Ruby al ver al hombre.

"Ayer ofrecí una plaza como alumna a una joven de gran potencial" dijo Ozpin mirando a Ruby.

"Es logico que ofrezca un puesto de profesor a una de las mejores cazadoras que conozco."

Summer sonrió, habia salvado un mundo, habia recuperado a sus padres, estaba con sus seres queridos y tenia un nuevo trabajo que le permitiria estar con sus hijas, pero lo mas importante es que finalmente habia cumplido su promesa, habia vuelto con sus pequeñas

Fin capitulo 1.


End file.
